


Itty Bitty WordGirl Drabbles

by Kittycattycat



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, So I'm puttin em here, Somewhat Writing Practice, These are just really really small interactions I'm never going to actually finish more than likely, Vague Meanings and No Coherent Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Just some tiny interactions and writing practice bits I wanna get out of my Google Docs.Sidenote: a lot of these chapters are named based off of what they were originally supposed to be rather than what they actually are— whoops.





	1. Whiskers

“Work really is so exhausting, yeesh.”

A long, drawn out groan echoed throughout the office. “I know,” Big sighed.

Two-Brains strolled over towards the taller man, throwing himself onto an empty spot on Big’s desk, “Oh, I don't think you do, SHELDON.”

The corner of Big’s mouth twitched downward reflexively, but he sniffed in amusement, “Heeeeey…mock me all you want, at least I didn't get arrested for stealing CHEESE yesterday.”

“It was the world's largest wheel!”

“It was MOLDY, Steven.”

“That's the entire point of blue cheese!”


	2. You're So Nice!

“For some reason…I feel like we could be friends!”

Becky felt like her vision was swimming. Her mind went entirely blank as the words rang and rang again through her head. 

‘We were friends!’ she wanted to scream at him, ‘don't you remember?! Don't you understand?!’

But that was a different Two-Brains. A different Steven. And even if the ponytailed man in front of her was her Steven, it was questionable if he would recall their deep friendship prior to his accident. 

…He had made her a friendship bracelet. Even now, the charm-riddled piece of string weighed heavy on her mind, heart, and wrist, where it rested, hidden by the fuzzy green sleeve of her sweater.


	3. Chucky Boy

Chuck’s face dropped as soon as he stepped outside of the Villain Convention’s doors. The rain that had been only a light mist when he'd walked in was now a full-blown monsoon. Even standing under the front entrance’s large canopy, water splashed and rushed alongside his feet, nearly swallowing up his green boots with its depth. 

“Oh, man…” he murmured to himself, ducking his head back inside the building in hopes of snatching an umbrella someone else had forgotten. Alas, the rack was tragically empty, and Chuck was forced to accept his soggy fate. Just before closing the door, he snatched up a copy of the local newspaper to use as a temporary, and honestly, incredibly ineffective, makeshift shield from the pounding rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a prequel to Sick Day, but I never finished either stories actually. Like, Sick Day is a fic I have posted and all but it's not DONE and tbh it's prolly not ever gonna be what I wanted it to have been. Meh.


	4. Anything You Can Do

Becky sighs heavily as she flings her backpack onto the floorboard of Tobey’s truck. Today had been a long, long day– a 40 question test in algebra II and a report due in biomedical sciences made sure of it– and her limited sleep did nothing for her. As much as she loved her job as a superhero, it could be utterly exhausting at times, especially when her hero work interfered with her civilian school life. 

Slouching low in her seat while still remaining in her seatbelt, Becky taps one of the buttons for an autoset radio channel with the nail of her index finger. It was country, her favorite. Some semi-bluegrass-sounding band was playing now, and she relaxed instinctively.

“Becky, darling?” Tobey says sweetly from the driver’s seat beside her, turning the keys to kick on the ignition.

“Mm?”

“Your taste in music is absolutely atrocious, turn that off immediately.”


End file.
